


Fic and unfinnished stuff dump in the RR fandom

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Gen, I wrote a load, so ficlet dump, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Yo so this summer I wanted to write a load of fiction for Ruby Redfort but like there all shit and where taking up space on my phone so I'm gonna dump them here and you can tell me if you like the ideas of any of these.





	1. How LB met My OC Bob

It was one of LB’s rare days off. Well rare since the  _incident_ had happened. What was it, six months ago, it seemed longer. Longer and shorter in a way, she could still see Bradley’s slight smirk as he parachuted into open fire like it was yesterday but it had been apparent decades away when they rushed to the dorms and stripped quickly.

She hadn’t wanted the day off but she had been forced. Something to do with a promotion or unhealthy habits, the past couple of meetings had blurred into one. Her pay-check had tripled since the incident and people started to call her Ma’am, she was still getting used to it. Being off active duty, being stuck in an office all day. Even that made her want to wear black, not to mourn Bradley, to mourn her past dreams. Instead she wore white, a blend of all the colours in the world. A spectrum to honour his dead dreams. She had promised him not to wear black if he died, a throwaway comment as they exited that one plane over Germany, or was it Russia. They all blurred into one. Everything blurred into one without him.

It was almost funny.

She dragged herself out of her flat, something she was not willing to do but knew she had to. She had dragged herself round an art museum a film camera strung around her neck, not taking pictures, in the hopes that if she did walk past a pharmacist or picture shop she could get them developed, she didn’t. She dropped the camera off at her flat and walked straight out again. It was weird, she hadn’t wanted to leave the small rooms, five tiny boxes if you counted the kitchen as one. If you could count it as a kitchen.

It had gotten messy in the past months. She had tried, oh god had she tried, but there was laundry that needed to be washed and dishes to clean. Books to put back in shelves, it was too much and she needed to leave it. If Bradley was here she would have hated it, he was the messy one, he was the one that didn’t understand that things had a home. Now LB was the one without a home.

She found herself at a bar, an old one it looked like, with dark wood and stained tables. She sat at one, the plush seat composed out of more patches than out of the original material. It didn’t matter though, a glass of whiskey sat in front of her in the darkest corner, where she could just watch people.

A while in, she couldn’t remember, two drinks in maybe? She was greeted by another person. She looked out of place at the bar, maybe the glass of beer the same colour as the wooden table gave it away or maybe it was the fact that she was wearing a full swing dress, her hair in a misshapen pile of curls but something made LB want to talk to her, she couldn’t find the courage to walk up to her, not two drinks in anyway, luckily she didn’t have to. The woman walked over all by herself.

“Mind if I sit here?” She drawled, a southern accent falling out of her lips.

“No, I don’t,” LB answered, “And your name is...”

“Bob, that’s what most folks call me anyway, I respond to any mans name though.” She smiled and took a sip of her beer. “What ‘bout you?”

“Loveday Byrd Uggerlimb.” She responded, knocking her drink back carelessly.

“Drinking to forget that name or something else?” Bob asked, rummaging in her bag.

“My partner died six months ago.” Bob stopped rummaging in her bag, just long enough for LB to wonder if it was her or the alcohol talking, “We where on a flight and it was hijacked, only one parachute for both of us and...” She made a hand movement down and made a few explosions.

“Wow,” Bob answered, “Well I’m drinking to remember my birth name and to forget that my parents where correct.”

“About what?” Lb asked.

“That I couldn’t move to the city. That I couldn’t find a job or even finish college. All I’m good at is music and talking to people and I’m not even good at those, my attention is worse than a fishes.”

“And so we are both drinking on a, What day is it again?”

“Thursday” Bob supplied.

“Thursday, wow.” LB answered, “Well lets both drink to dead dreams and stupid relations.” Bob smiled and downed her drink and soon the beer and whiskey turned into wine, which turned into cocktails, which turned into shots. That eventually turned into LB dragging Bob back to her flat to crash on the sofa.

♪───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────♪

LB woke up next morning to a pounding headache and a feeling of over all dread. She had no idea what she was meant to do today but work was definitely not an option. The got out of bed quickly though, many mornings like this in the past normally felt better when you had left the warm, comfy heaven that was your bed. She walked out to the bright sunlight hitting her living room, her laundry all in one basket and her dishes washed and stacked neatly by the sink. A glass of water stood on top of a note and LB walked towards it carefully.

Hey, thanks for letting me stay over, I tidied up because no offence it was a tip, if you want to talk later I’m performing at the Jazz Bar tonight.

So yeh

Bob.

LB smiled slightly, Bob had been a pleasant surprise for yesterday. It had been nice to talk to someone that didn’t even now about Spy’s let alone Spectrum. Especially when she had got that side of drunk and had a massive rant about playing a saxophone and not being in an orchestra. LB suddenly realised that she had five minutes to get to work. Grabbing her stuff quickly she left to go to work quickly.

Work passed slower than it ever had, another blur of files and meetings. She left work quickly swinging her bag over her shoulder as she walked through one of the many tunnels. She sighed slightly as she sat in her car. Taking a few moments to collect herself. Her headache had slowly gone away, with the help of paracetamol of course.

She drove to her flat, where the white walls welcomed her to relax. She poured herself a cup of tea and turned her tv to Crazy Cops. She left her house at eight o’clock, and slowly walked to the Jazz Bar. It wasn’t hard to find, bright neon signs lit the way to a bright smoke-filled room. She sat down at one of the circular tables, along the wall decorated with signed pictures and instruments hanging from the wall. The stage was raised in the corner, a large drumkit and a guitar amp. She received a drink and sat down. Waiting for the Jazz to start.

It’s not that LB liked jazz, she hated it actually. It was a jumble of notes that had no coherency together and was just a group of people trying to show off. She preferred classical, music that was calm and soothing, the type you would dance to. She also hated it because Bradley loved it.

She recognised a few people at the bar. Hitch for one, as well as that guy on the coding team, Toadhorn was it, they where talking at the bar LB would have gone up to them if they didn’t seem to be on a date. Well it seemed that way from where she was sitting.

LB watched Bob walk up on the stage. Yesterday’s dress replaced with a pair of striped suit that seemed like pyjamas. A saxophone hung around her neck as she was followed by a blonde girl carrying an electric guitar, a ginger lad walked behind them, hefting a large double bass with him. Lastly the drummer, spinning the sticks in his hand as he climbed effortlessly behind the kit.

“Joey couldn’t make it folks so if you came here for him...” the drummer apologised. Half of the room sighed and swallowed their drink quickly looking around for an inconspicuous but quick exit.

“Yeh, it’s very much a skeleton crew,” The blonde added, “Course we have Steven on Sax but we’re always looking for new people.”

The drummer started to tap out a rhythm and the bass joined in, it was seven notes; a blues scale (a/n pain) the guitar joined in, Bob soon joined in, a quick scale up and down the octave and then she carried on playing down, reaching the very bottom of the saxophone. She riffed off and started to improvise.

Half an hour later, the band swapping around solos every couple of minutes or so, they stopped. “Alright folks, we’re going to take a break. If you want to buy us drinks that’s fine, Chloe likes rosé, Ben on Bass likes Beer and Richard on drums likes the campest at cocktails on the bar.”

“Sex on the beach, Virgin’s kiss. All of the weird ones.” Chloe supplemented. Richard aimed a drumstick at her, miming throwing it slightly, instead he smiled, pocketed the stick and walked off, pushing into Bob slightly.

Bob smiled and waved to Hitch at the back, expertly weaving through the chairs and tables that surrounded them. From where she was sitting LB couldn’t hear what it was about but Hitch smiled and took the strap from around her neck and brought out a case from under his bar stool. He assembled a smaller saxophone, matted brass that was scratched and worn down. He smiled to the other band members and they all waved at him. Bob deposited herself onto Hitch’s now vacated bar stool and started talking to Froghorn about something else. Hitch fiddled with the buttons for a second, breathing loosely into the instrument. LB watched the rest of the band walk into b stage and Hitch following them. It was only then did they make eye contact and Hitch realised she was actually there.

A couple of hours later, Hitch and Bob swapping parts every ten minutes; the band stopping to get progressively more drunk at the bar. They played their last set and Bob smiled and waved to LB, she picked up her saxophone case and walked over to LB to start a conversation.

“I didn’t actually think you would come.” Bob started smiling widely. “I really hoped you liked it.” She snapped open her case and pulled her saxophone apart. “Because like, we had a fun time yesterday and I wasn’t sure if you got to work on time. Art told me that you work with him, he still won’t tell me what he does though so that was pointless. I’m going to murder Joey though, he knows that most people come to watch him and it does not help when he doesn’t come.”

She piled her saxophone into its case and snapped it shut, “What do you normally do after a concert?” LB asked politely.

“Not much. Loiter round here, go back to my shitty apartment and sleep. If there’s a movie on at the cinema I might see that but I’m not fussed.” She answered.

“Okay, do you want to go to the cinema than.” LB asked

“Flirting with me so quickly Loveday. I’ll have you know that I don’t swing that way. I do have an ace up my sleeve though.”

“Asexual,” Lb filled in, “That’s fine, still wanna go to the cinema though.”

She agreed and pulled her saxophone case onto her back. Bob led the way to the cinema. It was an old one, way past the prime of the roaring twenties and now the velvet curtains had been worn down. The carpet was sticky under her strappy sandals, and suctioned onto her every move.

“Do you come here often?” LB asked politely. It was by far the worst cinema she had ever been to, and she had been to a lot.

“Yeh, no one comes here so they don’t care that eventually end up walking out when I get bored.”

“Do you get bored often?”

“Yeh,” Bob smiled slightly. “I get bored super easily. My minds shit and I can’t concentrate on anything for a long time.” She sniggered slightly and paid the man for their tickets.

The cinema theatre was empty like Bob predicted but she still sat at the front of the theatre. The man who had sold them the tickets climbed over a couple of chairs to get into the projecting room because “the doors been locked for years now” and soon the soft classical music fuller the room.

LB was surprised when Bob started fidgeting, although she had been warned about the woman’s attention span she didn’t think it would come so quickly. It didn’t matter though, the movie was old and she was pretty sure that it would be on the next night as the old man was sitting at the back leaning toward in deep contemplation.

“Sorry about this,” Bob apologised, “The doctors reckon I have ADHD and I cannot concentrate. The movie doesn’t help as well. Old Billy swaps about five tapes around every couple of weeks or so and I can’t sit through any of them. The only film I have ever sat through, entirely without getting bored was Star Wars. But he won’t play that here.”


	2. Ruby wants to meet Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so this is stupid small and I wrote it like three weeks back but college is a thing and I have been battling Writiers block for around six months now

Ruby had only ever seen Hitch drunk twice. Once at a Christmas party when you he had had one to many tequila shots and the other when his boyfriend broke up with him. Both times he had been comforted by a woman whose name changed and who had the attention span of a goldfish. And Ruby wanted to know more about her.  
  
She sat down with Clancy on a park bench underneath a large oak tree and she explained her conundrum. This woman obviously worked at Spectrum; Ruby honestly didn’t know if Hitch had friends outside of work but she liked to imagine he went to a book club or a salsa dancing class. And she wasn’t an active agent, she was too loud to be one, to frank with her words and she generally didn’t hold herself in the same way.  
  
“How about she works at Spectrum and you just haven’t been in her department yet.” Clancy responded as Ruby flopped on top of him.  
  
“She can’t have though, I’ve been to all the departments and I haven’t seen her at all. And I’m not kidding Hitch literally dragged me around it. It’s like 20 miles wide.  
  
“Maybe she was away. Ruby maybe the reason no one has introduced you is because it is none of your business.” Clancy responded nudging her slightly he smiled when she batted his hand away and laughed slightly. “Just because you want to know doesn’t mean that you need to know.”  
  
Ruby huffed loudly and frowned. “What about I just get Hitch drunk and she comes to sort that out.”  
  
“The worlds brightest teenager everyone,” Clancy announced to the park, “is planning to get her Butler drunk to meet someone.” A few dog walkers looked at them weirdly as the pair drew their attention quickly, Clancy just waved his arm at then and shrugged.  
  
“Got any better ideas?” She asked


	3. Clancy's Crew AU: Hacking something I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so I wanted to add more to Clancy's Crew so this is one idea that I thought.

Del woke up in a foreign country in the dark hours with Ruby quickly leaving her bed and Elliot hovering in the doorway, a glowing laptop held in his hands. From where she lay, she could see black characters fly across the white screen that lit the room, it was too bright for the wherever they where at whatever time. It didn’t help that Elliot was practically vibrating with excitement over whatever the computer had to offer.  
  
Ruby pulled over a silk dressing gown and blew a swift kiss to Del and followed Elliot out of the room. Del moaned and rolled over in the bed. Ruby’s warm spot was still there but it didn’t do anything to help her go back to sleep. Instead she decided to get up, stretch and pick her way through the chaos of gun parts and pens. She walked out and was greeted by Clancy who also looked way too tired at his partner waking up at this our. He sighed loudly and raised his eyebrow, silently communicating that both Elliot and Ruby was downstairs.  
  
“What happened do you think?” She asked as the heard a quite celebration downstairs.  
  
“I have no idea, something with the CIA or NSA who knows?” Clancy responded, shaking his head slightly. “Apparently the program managed to hack into it so now he’s ‘protecting it’”  
  
“He’s not,” Ruby yelled from downstairs, “We’re making ourselves known to the CIA and essentially just trying to piss them off.”  
  
“They wanted to know who we are, so one of them clicked the file they had on us. That sent me a notification and now Ruby’s helping me code some puzzles. If they fail we get all their data.”  
  
“I mean we already have all their data and Spectrum is getting it in a couple of seconds as well. We’re just pissing them off at the moment.” Ruby added.  
  
“It’s a tad more complicated as, oh man” Elliot interjected. “This leads to the UNs info which in turn.”  
  
“Leads to all the other country’s.” Ruby finished, Del could practically hear the smile beaming on her face. It would have been cute if t wasn’t stupid o’clock in the morning. 


End file.
